User talk:Mystery27
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the ModokiBetamon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 13:16, October 24, 2009 Paragraphs The reason why several pages have different paragraphs is because we are trying to separate different characters or elements within the sections. The reason why some of the above bios are separated is because they come from different sources, so are set apart to differentiate them. Lanate (talk) 22:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Some concerns: #Never add fake images to the articles, as you did with NiseDrimogemon and MoriShellmon. #Do not add attack descriptions from what you think they do; the descriptions must be directly observed or be the official descriptions from the bio. If we haven't seen or been told what the attack does, then oh well. #Don't copy attack descriptions to other Digimon just because the attacks have the same name. For example, MetalGreymon and HerculesKabuterimon's Giga Blasters, which are completely different. Again, if we haven't seen it or been told, oh well. 02:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Further corncerns: :#Don't take images from DMA, who modify or create some images, as we're trying to make sure we have unedited representations of the Digimon the image is depicting. We'd like to also avoid any cross-site disputes by taking images. :#Do not copy their bios; that's text stealing, which we're above here. Lanate (talk) 23:47, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Seriously, stop adding speculatory attack descriptions, like you did with Kumbhiramon. 00:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) You need to stop combining paragraphs for separate characters, like you did at Meteormon. They are separated specifically to demarcate when you have separate characters of the same species. 05:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Look, I see that you're trying to help, but I am getting really tired of you adding the same fake images (ModokiBetamon, NiseDrimogemon, etc.) over and over. You need to stop now, or I'll have to block you for two weeks. 08:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, we have to do this again: #Do not add gender to species articles. Ever. #Do not add speculatory bios. Bio info must be sourced to official bios, and be professionally translated. #Don't remove foreign names. Ledramon is accurate. #For appearance sections (Digimon World 3, Digimon Tamers, etc.), use the name that that material uses. If Digimon World 2 calls Imperialdramon Dragon Mode "I-Dramon", then that's the name that should be used there. #The Imperialdramon character in Digital Card Battle is Davis's Imperialdramon, that is why the main link is there. The rest of the information there is about the species appearing as a card. #DO NOT EVER add speculatory attack descriptions. They MUST be from an official bio, or observed in the anime or manga. #Game-only attacks need to be under a header with format Attacks in Digimon World 2. The bar itself should not be bolded. #The format for the Digimon Story games is not to use "Level 90+". Please see SkullGreymon for the wiki's Dawn-Dusk format. Another important note: If your edits have been reverted, DO NOT JUST READD THEM. Read the reverter's edit comment, and if you disagree, BRING IT UP ON THE TALK PAGE. It is getting quite frustrating having to revert your edits, especially since you show absolutely no effort in communicating with us. You are completely welcome to edit here, but you need to follow the rules. 22:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::And once more. Don't take images from wikimon and add them here. We have a well-defined image policy: i.e. no edits. Lanate (talk) 16:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for a week. 23:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC)